Love the Devil
by YunDo9612
Summary: keinginan untuk memiliki yang didasari nafsu dan kepuasan. pantas dia bisa memiliki apa saja karna dia sempurna. ChanBaek, YAOI, M. NEWBIE


**Love the Devil**

 **Warning!**

 **YAOI, M, Absurd, Drama, Chaptered. Sorry for typo.**

 **©2015**

 **Story by: YunDo**

Tidak ada didunia ini yang menolaknya, semua akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Semua yang dia inginkan pasti akan dengan mudah dia dapatkan. Park Chanyeol, siapa yang tak mengenal nama itu. Pria muda pemilik Park Companny, tampan, kaya dan berkuasa. Banyak yang menginginkan bisa bersama dengannya. Kekuasaan membuat dia menduduki posisi paling puncak. Setiap gerak geriknya selalu diawasi, banyak orang diluar sana yang mengincarnya baik untuk memilikinya atau menjatuhkannya. Setiap manusia memiliki kelemahan, tapi tidak untuk Park Chanyeol. Manusia berwujud malaikat tak bersayap dan berhati iblis.

Chanyeol memandang remeh pemuda kecil dihadapannya yang menatapnya nyalang. Kalau banyak orang yang bertekuk lutut untuk dimiliki olehnya maka berbeda dengan pemuda didepannya, Chanyeol menginginkannya tapi pemuda itu menolaknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?".

"Dirimu".

Baekhyun berdesis, menatap marah wajah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya datar. Gosip murahan itu memang benar kalau pemilik perusahaan raksasa Park Company adalah iblis berwajah tampan yang sekarang sangat menjijikan baginya.

"Dalam mimpi mu".

"Aku tidak pernah bermimpi karna aku hidup didalam mimpi orang".

Itu benar. kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol adalah mimpi bagi setiap orang.

"Kau menjijikan".

Chanyeol terkekeh, berjalan mendekati sosok yang tampak tak gentar menghadapi kemarahannya karna dibilang menjijikan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang menjijikan?". Desisnya didepan wajah manis Baekhyun yang terlihat masih datar.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mu lagi. Kau memuakkan, cari lah orang lain yang menginginkan mu dan jangan pernah mengganggu ku lagi".

"Aku tidak menginginkan mereka aku hanya ingin kau, Byun Baekhyun".

Baekhyun mundur, merasa sedikit beruntung karna posisinya satu langkah dari jarak pintu. Dia menatap Chanyeol mengejek, sengaja ingin membuat pemuda itu membencinya dan melepaskannya.

"Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan mu, Tuan Park".

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali, menghela nafas dalam sampai kedua bahunya naik. Baekhyun yang melihat itu menyerngit antara bingung dan lega karna kelakuan Chanyeol seperti orang yang menyerah. Tapi, mungkinkah?

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku. Uang, mobil mewah, apartement mewah atau pulau pribadi. Kau bisa memiliki semuanya".

Baekhyun melongo, emosinya meledak karna merasa harga dirinya direndahkan.

"Aku tidak sudi".

"Baiklah, akan kupastikan kau datang lagi padaku dan pada saat itu aku tidak akan melepaskan mu seperti sekarang, Byun".

Baekhyun bernafas lega, dalam hati dia juga memastikan kalau dia tidak akan pernah muncul dihadapan Chanyeol apalagi mendatanginya. Dia akan membuka pintu yang tepat berada dibelakangnya sebelum tangan lain memegang lengannya dan mendorongnya kebelakang. Wajah Chanyeol berada dekat dengan wajahnya, elusan lembut dilengan atasnya membuat dia lemas. Apa ini alasan yang membuat orang tergila gila dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, hanya dengan sentuhan biasa saja bisa membuat orang lupa diri. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat tangan itu berhenti entah kenapa perasaan lega bercampur kecewa dia rasakan, dia seperti menginginkan tangan itu diseluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, mendekat kan wajahnya dan dengan sengaja meniup kedua mata Baekhyun untuk terpejam. "Setidaknya sebelum membiarkan mu pergi aku akan memberikan mu kenangan manis". Chanyeol mencium kedua belah bibir Baekhyun, menekannya dalam dan menghisap kuat bibir tipis itu membuat Baekhyun lemas dan nyaris pasrah. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, menatap kosong wajah Chanyeol yang memejamkan mata dengan bibir melahap habis bibirnya. Ciuman Chanyeol sangat ahli membuat siapa saja terbuai dan Baekhyun hampir saja menutup mata untuk lebih menikmati lidah Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil menerobos masuk dan menggelitik langit langit mulutnya dengan sangat lihai. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong bahu Chanyeol, membuat jarak yang tak lebih dari tiga centi. Ciuman sepihak mereka terputus, Baekhyun terengah dengan wajah memerah antara marah dan sedih karna dilecehkan.

Chanyeol menyeringai, mengusap bibirnya pelan dengan mata menatap Baekhyun lekat. "Kau manis".

Baekhyun menggeram, dadanya naik turun karna menahan amarah. "Kau brengsek". Setelahnya dia pergi dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkekeh melihat kepergiannya dengan membanting pintu.

::: :::

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa salahnya sampai bisa dipecat dari cafe yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun dia bekerja disana. Matanya menatap kosong jalanan sempit menuju tempat tinggalnya, pikirannya mengingat kata yang diucapkan paman Lee saat memecatnya tadi.

 _"Maafkan paman karna harus memecat mu. Seseorang datang dan membawa video Park Chanyeol yang menyuruh untuk memecat mu kalau tidak cafe ini akan dibakar"._

Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya apa masalahnya dengan orang itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa berurusan dengannya tapi kenapa pemuda kejam itu mengganggu hidup tenangnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, menyerngit bingung saat melihat kumpulan orang berdiri didepan plat nya dan apa sekarang platnya mengeluarkan asap. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, berlari kencang menuju platnya dan nafasnya tertahan. Platnya, harta satu satunya miliknya habis terbakar. Tubuhnya lemas, jatuh terduduk di jalanan menjadikan dia tontonan prihatin dari semua orang disana. Sekarang dia harus bagiamana? Kemana dia akan pergi? Dimana dia akan tinggal?. Pertanyaan pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dicari jawaban saat melihat keadaanya saat ini membuat dia sesak, matanya memerah dan dia susah payah menahan air matanya yang memberontak keluar.

Apa ini perbuatan Park Chanyeol?. Baekhyun menatap nyalang kepingan rumahnya yang masih memerah, dadanya sesak dipenuhi oleh kebencian dan kemarahan pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, berdiri dari duduknya dan jalan meninggalkan lokasi perumahannya. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu menemui Chanyeol dan mencabik cabik isi perutnya. Dia benar benar akan membunuh pemuda iblis itu malam ini juga tak peduli kalau dia akan mendapatkan hukuman mati atau kutukan dari para manusia yang memujanya.

 _'Baiklah, akan kupastikan kau datang lagi padaku dan pada saat itu aku tidak akan melepaskan mu seperti sekarang, Byun'_

Seketika kata kata itu mengiang di otaknya, membuat dia berhenti malangkah dan menatap sekelilingnya yang tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di depan rumah mewah Chanyeol. Baru tiga jam yang lalu dia berhasil lolos dari Chanyeol dan sekarang tanpa pikir panjang dia ingin menemui pemuda itu dan membunuhnya. Seketika nyali Baekhyun menciut, nafasnya terengah memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Kalau dia berhasil membunuh Chanyeol maka dia akan berakhir dipenjara atau di kuburan sama seperti Chanyeol karna mungkin saja dia mendapatkan hukuman mati. Tapi kalau dia tidak berhasil membunuh Chanyeol maka dia juga akan berakhir dikuburan tidak menutup kemungkinan pemuda itu akan membunuhnya atau yang lebih parah menyekapnya dan melecehkannya sama seperti tadi. Baekhyun menyergit jijik tanpa sadar mengusap bibirnya seolah menghilangkan jejak bibir Chanyeol dari sana.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, ingin pergi dari sana sebelum sebuah suara membuatnya kaget dan seakan dunianya runtuh.

"Kau datang, tak kusangka kau cepat sekali menyerah".

Baekhyun menoleh kan kepalanya, melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan gerbang besar rumahnya dengan kedua tangan didalam kantong celana.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Park".

Baekhyun kembali berbalik, membiarkan Chanyeol terkekeh mengejeknya.

"Kau akan pergi ke Mokpo dan tinggal bersama saudara sepupu mu. Apa kau ingin membuat mereka menderita karna menerima mu disana".

Baekhyun mematung, bagaimana bisa pemuda ini tahu tujuannya dan apa tadi, membuat mereka menderita karna menerimanya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang, memberi tatapan yang paling tajam pada pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, Byun". Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, tubuhnya selalu bereaksi berlebihan saat berdekatan dengan tubuh Baekhyun apalagi saat mencium aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh itu membuatnya lepas kendali dan ingin menyerangnya, tubuh itu seakan menariknya untuk lebih mendekat dan memilikinya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu? Kenapa kau menghancurkan hidup ku?". Baekhyun berteriak histeris, tak peduli dengan harga diri seorang pria yang tak boleh menangis apalagi dihadapan pria lain.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku hanya ingin dirimu".

"Lalu?".

"Setelah bosan aku akan membuang mu".

"Seperti sampah". Baekhyun berdecih ditengah aliran air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Setidaknya kau akan sedikit merasa terhormat karna penah ku miliki". Chanyeol menyeringai, semakin mendekati Baekhyun dan tanpa buang waktu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mencium bibinya dalam. Kali ini Baekhyun hanya pasrah, menerima Chanyeol menguasai tubuhnya tanpa penolakan dan balasan. Kedua caramelnya terpejam, bukan menikmati cumbuan Chanyeol tapi merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya yang terbuai dengan ciuman panas dan menuntut pemuda iblis tersebut.

::: :::

Chanyeol menyeringai, tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok mungil yang meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan mata terpejam. Lihatlah, apa yang tidak bisa dia miliki bahkan untuk sesuatu yang menolaknya. Chanyeol sekarang sudah merasa puas karna berhasil membawa masuk Baekhyun kedalam hidupnya, sebelum dia bosan sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan melepaskan pemuda kecil ini. Baekhyun bukan lah sosok yang menarik, dia hanya pemuda bertubuh kecil seperti wanita yang hidup sederhana dan keras kepala, sama sekali bukan tipenya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat dia menginginkan pemuda itu, tatapan polos dari dua manik caramel miliknya seakan menghipnotis, membuat tubuhnya menegang dan menginginkan lebih dari pada hanya menatapnya. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, malam ini dia membiarkan pemuda itu terlelap dengan tenang sebelum malam selanjutnya dia tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi. Chanyeol tersenyum samar, sepertinya memiliki Baekhyun dirumahnya membuat dia sangat senang dan bangga.

Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang dengan menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, hidupnya akan berubah mulai sekarang. Dia mendongak saat suara pintu terbuka mengusiknya, masih dengan wajah datar dia melihat Chanyeol mendekatinya. Pemuda itu masih menggunakan jubah tidur berwarna merah pekat, wajar saja hari masih gelap karna masih dini hari. Baekhyun menoleh kearah lain saat pemuda itu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karna kau".

Chanyeol mengusap lembut lengan Baekhyun yang tak terlapisi apapun, mencoba memberi rangsangan. Menyeringai saat tubuh itu bergerak menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak peduli".

"Kau tidak peduli tapi aku peduli".

Chanyeol merangkak naik keatas ranjang, menarik kuat Baekhyun sampai tubuh mungil itu telentang dan dengan secepat kilat dia menindihnya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, senyum manis yang sangat mengerikan bagi Baekhyun dibawahnya yang tengah panik. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghindari Chanyeol kalau saja pemuda itu ingin menciumnya lagi.

"Kalau kau diam dan menuruti ku akan kupastikan setelah semua ini selesai kau akan bahagia".

"Semua ini apa maksud mu?".

"Semua kegilaan ku pada mu".

Baekhyun meremang mendengar suara lirih Chanyeol, suara itu terdengar mengerikan ditelingahnya membuat dia memejamkan mata. Chanyeol menyeringai, menggesekkan puncak hidungnya dileher jenjang Baekhyun yang terekspos membuat tubuh itu menggelinjang.

Baekhyun semakin memejamkan matanya, merasa kecewa dengan tubuhnya yang terangsang dengan sentuhan pemuda iblis diatasnya. Entah karna apa setiap sentuhan Chanyeol bisa membuat tubuhnya bereaksi cepat dan itu bukan seperti dia yang selalu bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya dalam keadaan apapun. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan dan langsung memekik karna Chanyeol menghisap lehernya kuat sampai meninggalkan bekas, rasanya perih dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengaduh.

"Aku benar benar menginginkan mu sekarang".

Chanyeol menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaos putih Baekhyun, meraba perut rata didalamnya dan naik sampai menemukan tonjolan kecil yang sudah menegang, mencubitnya gemas sampai menghasilkan rintihan dari bibir tipis yang masih dia biarkan.

"Aku akan menikmati mu saat ini juga".

::: :::

Baekhyun mengerang, kepalanya mengadah keatas dengan mulut terbuka dan tubuhnya ikut tersentak seirama dengan gerakan Chanyeol diatasnya. Matanya terpejam kuat dengan setitik air disudutnya, kedua tangannya meremas erat bantal dibawah kepalanya. Nikmat, sakit dan perih bercampur aduk saat namja pucat yang tengah menggagahinya menusuk dalam tubuhnya dan menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Dinding rektumnya perih dan pasti lecet karna gerakan bringas Chanyeol yang menusuk kuat tanpa ampun. Tidak ada kelembutan dan sialnya ini adalah hubungan badan pertamanya dan lebih sial lagi dia melakukannya bersama pemuda iblis yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Chanyeol menunduk dan menggigit niplle Baekhyun kuat yang menghasilkan pekikan dari bibir tipis yang sudah membengkak. Tubuh yang tengah berada dibawahnya benar benar nikmat, membuat dia lupa diri dan tak ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan cepat. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan saat merasakan cairan Baekhyun kembali membasahi perut bawahnya, membuat lengket dan menimbulkan suara yang sangat erotis ditelinganya. Dinding sempit rektum Baekhyun menjepitnya kuat membuat dia nyaris keluar tapi dia menahannya. Baekhyun sudah dua kali klimaks sedangkan dia belum sama sekali, tubuh Baekhyun sangat disayangkan kalau hanya sebantar dirasakan. Chanyeol semakin menusuk kuat, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun istirahat menikmati klimaksnya. Tubuh Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong, walaupun namja mungil itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali selama penyatuan mereka tapi tubuh itu menikmatinya, merasakan setiap detail dari bagian tubuh mereka yang menyatu.

Chanyeol menunduk untuk menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun saat merasakan dia hampir sampai, menggigit kuat sampai dia bisa merasakan asin dan bau anyir dari sana. Tiga sentakan terakhir, dia menanam tubuhnya jauh didalam Baekhyun, menyemburkan benihnya sebanyak banyaknya didalam tubuh itu. Melepaskan bibir Baekhyun dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Baekhyun, mengatur nafasnya yang terputus putus sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah lelah pemuda dibawahnya. Tangannya mengusap sudut bibir yang dia gigit tadi, ada darah disana dan dia mengusapnya membuat sang empu meringis tanpa mau melihatnya.

"Kau menikmatinya". Terkekeh serak, dia menekan pinggulnya membuat sebagian tubuhnya yang masih tertanam didalam Baekhyun semakin dalam dan menghasilkan desahan tak nyaman dari pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Bahkan kau datang dua kali".

Baekhyun mendelik marah, menatap Chanyeol marah bercampur jijik dengan ucapan pemuda tersebut.

"Keluarkan sekarang dan pergi dari sini". Sinis Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh mengejek. Dia bangun dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, melepas tautan tubuh mereka yang membuat pemuda itu mendesah lega, dia memakai jubah tidur dan berlalu begitu saja dari sana tanpa menoleh dan sepatah katapun.

Seperti pelacur, itulah pikiran Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar tempatnya sekarang. Yang membedakan dia dengan seorang pelacur hanya Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan setumpuk uang untuknya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, sakit diseluruh tubuh dan hatinya benar benar menyiksa, membuat dia sulit bernafas dan ingin berteriak sekencang kencangnya sekarang. Dia menggeliat pelan, merasa jijik dengan bagian bawahnya yang terasa lengket dan rasa perih yang dia rasakan. Bangun dari tidurnya dia berjalan dengan keadaan telanjang menuju kamar mandi.

Tiga jam kemudian dia keluar, menggunakan bathrobe berwarna putih berjalan dengan tertatih menuju cermin besar disamping jendela. Sudut bibirnya lembam dan ada luka kecil yang mengangah disana. Bukan itu saja, dibawah dagunya ada titik berwarna merah keungunan akibat hisapan kuat Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasa asing bercampur sakit saat melihat pantulan tubuhnya sekarang. Dia mengedarkan matanya keseluruh ruang besar itu, tidak ada satupun pakaian yang bisa dia pakai disana, sepertinya dia akan menggunakan bathrobe seharian.

::: ::: :::

 **T. B. C**


End file.
